Raman scattering optical spectroscopy employs an emission spectrum or spectral components thereof produced by inelastic scattering of photons by an internal structure of the material being illuminated. These spectral components contained in a response signal (for instance, a Raman signal) are to facilitate determination of the material characteristics of an analyte species including identification of the analyte.
The Raman signal level or strength is often significantly enhanced by using a Raman-active material (for instance, Raman-active surface), however. For instance, the Raman scattered light generated by a compound (or ion) adsorbed on or within a few nanometers of a structured metal surface can be 103-1012 times greater than the Raman scattered light generated by the same compound in solution or in the gas phase. This process of analyzing a compound is called surface-enhanced Raman spectroscopy (“SERS”). In recent years, SERS has emerged as a routine and powerful tool for investigating molecular structures and characterizing interfacial and thin-film systems, and even enables single-molecule detection. Engineers, physicists, and chemists continue to seek improvements in systems and methods for performing SERS.